


Meadows

by Tmas



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmas/pseuds/Tmas
Summary: A poem about hope.





	Meadows

I long for a place,  
To be free, to be home.  
Where the trees sleep,  
And the flowers bloom.

I long to forget my name,  
Leaving it with the wind.  
Living forevermore in bliss,  
My heart full and mind whole.

I long to see my own darkness,  
Vanquished, turned to light.  
Seeing those beautiful Meadows,  
To see you at the end of the path.

I long to leave this world,  
Coming to another.  
Give me rest, give me hope,  
Take me there, take me home.


End file.
